


【GGad】苍穹11

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹11

      男人从来不是什么虔诚的信徒，就算他彼时立下貌似虔诚的誓言，为了那双美丽的眼睛，他也会毫不犹豫地将天使拽入地狱之门。

      他拨弄过他那头艳色的红发，他亲吻过他的眉心、面颊与嘴唇，他拂过他嘴角周围的细小绒毛，他流连过他光滑的肌肤。他用甜蜜的情话蛊惑他，他用温柔的抚摸取悦他，他终于得到了他，美丽的肉体连同丰盈的魂灵，微微颤抖着，坠落在他的怀抱里。

      年轻的爱人一直昏睡着，男人无意打扰，轻轻地将已被午后日光透过的窗帘拢紧后，径自走向浴室。格林德沃将睡袍腰带束了个结后，离开了浴室，他发现床上空无一人，阿不思已经醒了。

      主卧的窗户宽阔明亮，近乎于落地的设计，打磨圆润的石质窗台上面特意铺设上了一层质地细腻的软垫，也可以供人躺卧休憩。初秋的微风轻扬起棉质的窗帘，镂空的蕾丝下摆簌簌拂动着。少年惬意地斜靠在窗台上，修长白净的双腿随意地垂落着，上面布满星星点点的红色印记，身上仅仅套着一件纯白色的衬衣，似乎还不是属于他自己的，肩膀处松松垮垮的，扣子只随意系上了几粒，胸口袒露出一大片肌肤，衬衣稍长刚好覆盖到他的膝盖上方，身旁一个雕花的金属烟盒被打开了，一个个白色的烟圈向着窗户打开地方向弥漫开去。

      格林德沃蹙了下眉头，他走路的声音非常轻，以致于将脸朝向窗外的阿不思并没有察觉到。他悄无声息地走到阿不思身侧，动作还算和缓地伸手将香烟从少年的手中抽离、捻灭，用略带指责的口吻说道：“小孩子不可以抽烟。”阿不思露出了一瞬间的讶异神情，然后扯开嘴角微微上扬，音色显得格外动听：“难道你现在又成我‘爸爸’了？昨晚你可不是这个样子的。”格林德沃又拧了拧眉心，用手捏起阿不思线条柔和的下巴，直视着那双蓝色的美目，意味深长地说道：“宝贝，你学坏了。”男人吻住了少年，分离的时候还意犹未尽地舔了舔他的下唇，他不依不饶地继续问道：“阿尔，我可不记得有教过你抽烟，和谁学的？”“同学。”阿不思眨了眨眼睛，不假思索地答道。格林德沃凌厉的双目眯了起来，他静默了一瞬，然后伸出双手揽住阿不思的腰，又将自己的嘴唇贴住他的唇瓣。

      这是个带有掠夺性的吻，男人的唇舌霸道地探入，在里面翻搅舔舐，一只手滑入少年衬衫的下摆，里面未着寸缕，指尖、掌心里满是腻滑饱满的触感，男人一边用手满足地揉捏着丰润的臀肉，一边用唇舌尽情地侵犯着湿热的口腔。

      阿不思被这个突如其来的热吻折腾的只能发出轻轻的呜咽声，津液都来不及吞落，在嘴角淌下一片晶亮的水痕。当格林德沃将手指挪至阿不思的两腿之间搓揉的时候，阿不思终于鼓足勇气般地，喘着粗气分开了他们彼此，他有点委屈地喃喃道：“盖尔，我饿了，是真的。”格林德沃注视着阿不思已然潮红的面颊，露出了一个仿佛恶作剧得逞般的浅笑，他松开了怀抱里的恋人。

      口腹之欲总是容易满足，但是情欲有时却会失控，阿不思显然没有意识到这一点。格林德沃如今的年纪，正达到欲望与精力相匹配的最佳状态。

      阿不思在别墅里喜爱穿着属于格林德沃的白色衬衣，那是埃及棉与桑蚕丝混纺的细腻质地，隐隐泛着精致的光泽。他总是习惯性地解开最上面的两颗贝扣，袒露出明晰的锁骨与若隐若现的胸口肌肤，下半身的灰色长裤却是属于他自己的，贴身合体的剪裁勾勒出高耸的臀部弧度与线条姣好的腿部曲线。

      下午的阳光明亮，阿不思慵懒又随性地趴在客厅的长形沙发上翻着书，格林德沃起初只是坐在对面沉默地凝视着他。少年与生俱来的那副纯真又诱人的情态仿佛给了男人一个无声的邀约，他忍不住缓缓靠近他，贴近他的身侧坐定。男人用修长的手指抚过那头柔软卷发，抚过消瘦的独属于少年人的脊背，抚过令人爱不释手的肉感挺翘的臀部，直到少年翻转过身来望着他。

       阿不思读懂了格林德沃眼神里的欲望，男人丝毫没有掩饰的意思，他就这样目光灼热地盯着自己。阿不思主动仰起脸来，吻了吻格林德沃的嘴角，他显得害羞又青涩：“去卧室好吗？不要在这里。”

      秋季的空气份外干燥凉爽，微风穿过二楼卧室敞开的窗口，将米色的窗帘吹拂的左右摇摆。阿不思趴在格林德沃的胸口上，他高耸的鼻尖蹭着男人的鼻尖，他将手掌支撑在男人线条矫健的胸肌上，温柔的目光投射进那双灰蓝色的冷峻双眸中，他俯低了脸去啄吻那冰冷的薄唇，一下又一下，既缱绻又缠绵，流露出仿佛孩子般依恋的神态来。男人任由身上的少年进行着生涩的亲吻与爱抚，他知道他深深地迷恋着自己，他甚至更早之前就已经知晓这个事实。

      阿不思身上的衬衣已被格林德沃解开，但是男人不急于将它脱掉，他看着那昂首挺立的可爱乳尖在挺括布料的摩擦下撑起两个小点，他又隔着少年棉质的白色内裤捏着那凸起的部位，液体已经将薄薄的布料表面都浸湿了。

      少年在男人灼灼的目光里将内裤褪至脚踝下方，然后用手指轻轻扶着那火热的楔子，身体缓缓下沉将它引入体内。男人感受到那层层叠叠的褶皱被撑开、被填平，却依旧紧致又温暖，让他按捺不住主动向上挺身，好让彼此契合地更深。

      阿不思张开双腿跨坐在格林德沃的身上，身体微微向前倾斜，双手紧紧按压在他形状分明、质感坚硬地腹肌上，开始努力地扭动起腰部，在欲望的核心来回摆动着那丰满的臀肉。身上的衬衫随着他上下颠簸的动作从肩膀滑落至手肘，失去衣料遮挡而显露出的肌肤细腻又白皙，引得身下的男人伸出手想去抚摸，他将少年用力拉至自己的胸口，用滚烫的吻封住他急促动情的喘息声。男人的手指插入红发里摩挲着，在颈部游走，轻点过背部，触上臀部，最后停留在两人深深结合的地方。少年感受到了男人的密集又温柔的抚触，他喘息沉沉地吐气在他脸上，痴痴地问着：“我让你觉得快乐吗？”男人没有立刻回答，他一口咬住少年的红唇，用双手托起那圆润的臀瓣，毫无怜惜地迅速重复着向上挺身摆胯的动作。少年下意识地又咬唇忍耐着，他听见男人在耳畔低声的私语：“天国也不过如此，阿尔。宝贝，叫出来，那会让我更快乐。”

      缠绵的情事里总是有一方掌握着主导权，格林德沃显然深谙此道。他覆盖在阿不思的身上持续耸动时，喜欢将自己的十指插入他的十指之中，紧紧相扣；当他需要急速抽插的时刻，他会要求阿不思抱住自己的大腿，并且要求他将双腿更大幅度地敞开，以便于自己将全身的重量都狠狠顶入这具曼妙的身体里，每一下的动作都会让少年挤出那种甜腻的哭腔；当阿不思趴卧在软床里的时候，他会拉起他的一条长腿，将自己毫无保留地送入那个销魂之所，直到将身下的恋人逼迫着喊出近乎崩溃的呻吟，少年在下一刻又会情难自已地转过来脸颊来与男人接吻。

      他们交叠着，又痴缠着，沉溺于彼此，甚至忘记了时间一直在缓缓流逝着。格林德沃注视着阿不思的双瞳，在它每次变得涣散迷离的时刻，总是不厌其烦地提醒着：“阿尔，看着我……宝贝，看着我……”

      白日将尽，斜阳将光线拉的很长很长。阿不思陷在那个纯白色的大床上，他朝着自己的头顶的方向投去目光，映入他瞳孔里的，是因为风的撩拨而飘忽不定的帘幔，还有那影影绰绰晃动着的光点，美丽又虚幻，像极了此刻，也像极了爱情。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我貌似已经感受不到写车的乐趣了……唉……我终于要成为脑正文废材脑车也废柴型选手了，叹气。


End file.
